


Twilight: Revamped

by Eddieboi



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Book: New Moon, F/F, F/M, Long, M/M, Mature Stiles, Multi, Rewrite, Romance, Sexy, Slow Burn, Twilight References, Vampires, Wolf Pack, revamp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eddieboi/pseuds/Eddieboi
Summary: Bella Swan moves back to Forks, Washington to live with her father. With all of the drama that comes with being a senior in high school, Bella also finds herself in love with an angsty teenaged vampire. This is a rewrite of Myer's original work.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Kudos: 7





	1. New Beginnings

It was a beautiful 75-degree day in Phoenix when I said goodbye to my mother. I would miss her dearly, but I wanted to give back to her the 18 years of favors she had been giving me. She waved me off at the airport, and I looked back at her, arms around Phill, my new stepdad. Her eyes were full of sorrow, but I knew what she wanted. She hated being tied down to things and even though she loved me fiercely, I was an obstacle that kept her place, unable to live her life the way she wanted. I sighed. I really would miss them. But Charlie, my father, missed me. I had spent nearly every summer with him at his house until I was 14, that was when I finally told him I’d rather vacation somewhere else. These past few years I had only seen him 2 weeks a year. He called, and even though he didn’t say much, I could hear in his voice that he missed me. And it’s not that I didn’t miss him, because I did. He is a great father, he just liked a schedule and stability too much for my free-spirited mother. But Charlie lived in Forks, Washington- the most depressing place in the United States. Not only did it constantly rain, but even when it was dry the clouds still covered the sun. The sun, how I would miss that beautiful sun. It seemed strange how much I would miss it, considering I rarely went out in it now without some kind of cover. My pasty skin would burn up and turn me into a lobster under its harsh rays. But without it, I feel I might become as sunless and cloudy as Forks itself.   
My mother blew me one last kiss before I turned around and walked away. For a second I felt a tinge of guilt, leaving my poor mother to fend for herself, but I knew she would be in good hands with Phill and that made me feel better. I wanted her to be happy. I had tried my hardest these past couple of months to be strong for her, not letting her see how terrified I was to leave the home I had come to know and love. But now that I was alone, the panic really started to set in. I reached into my bookbag once I got on the plane and removed the small orange prescription bottle. I had to get my anxiety under control before I landed.   
It was a four-hour plane ride from Phoenix to Seattle, and then another hour plane ride to Port Angeles where Charlie would pick me up. Port Angeles was the largest city around with anything to do, and it was still an hour by car from Forks. An hour in the car. With Charlie. I sighed again, but it didn’t make me feel anxious. We never really had much to talk about, but being in his company was very calming. He never really changed, a lot like me in that way. I knew I could count on him. Charlie is the fire chief in Forks, and still lived in the same two bedroom one bathroom house that I was brought home from the hospital to. He went fishing on the weekends with the same friends he’d had for 30 years. He’s even kept the same haircut and mustache for most of my life. Schedule and stability and sameness. This would be a good change of pace from years with my mother, and that helped ease my anxiety as well. We were constantly taking off every other weekend to go on our next adventure. I would be doing homework under the dim car’s overhead lights as we drove to different states, just so my mom could get away from the sameness.   
I got off the plane in Port Angeles, and it was already raining. Great. I should have expected this though, instead, I just began to dread my elongated stay. I could have just gotten an apartment in Phoenix and stayed by myself, but my mother didn’t want that for me. And I didn’t really want that for me. I would have to get a full-time job while finishing the last of my high school credits. And this would only be for another 11 months before I would be leaving for college, preferably somewhere sunny, but I really had no plan. Just to finish off high school in Forks, try to get through one summer without sun, and then be in a dorm by August. I could do that.  
I saw my father waiting for me, and he seemed a little nervous. Maybe he wasn’t looking forward to the long car ride with me either. I certainly didn’t have much to talk about. My grades were okay. Mom was fine. And relationships… that’s not even something I want to talk about even if there was anything to report. I didn’t have much going on, I was the most boring teenage girl in all of Washington State.   
“Good to see you, Bells,” Charlie smiled at me, and pulled me in for an awkward side hug.   
“You too,” I half-smiled. It really was good to see him, but maybe it would be better to see him in the sun like I had the past few summers when we would vacation in California. He helped me carry my few suitcases to his truck. I pack light. I always have with my mother’s adventures taking us to spontaneous places. I’ve never really had much emotional attachment to things anyways. Just as I had thought, Charlie asked about Renee, my mother, and school. Dates were excluded- to my delight. I asked him about his job and his friends; everything was fine. And with that, we had almost made it out of the airport parking lot. It would be a long hour’s drive. 

“So… you leaving any good friends behind?” Charlie asked as we merged onto the highway. I never had many friends in Phoenix. I was insanely shy and focused on school. Once I was old enough to get a part-time job, I was working as an activities director at a nursing home. I tried not to become too attached to the residences there, it only made it more difficult when their time had come. And I missed out on a lot of schoolmate’s birthday parties due to always being on weekend trips with Renee.   
“Just mom,” I said, sheepishly. My amount of friends- or lack thereof- had always made my mother a little upset. She blamed herself for always keeping me busy, but I assured her that I’d rather be hanging out with her anyway, and that was the truth. I always felt a little out of step with the other kids my age, it became more apparent to them when I started guessing things before they happened. Pop quizzes, surprise assemblies, and when my friends would get a call from the person they had been crushing on. You’ve always been a good guesser, my mom would tell me. I just always paid attention to the way people acted and reacted to the things around me subconsciously, and my dreams would make sense of it all. After being called a ‘freak’ more than once in middle school, I learned to just keep to myself.   
“Well hopefully you’ll meet some of the nice kids at Forks,” Charlie said, a little too hopeful. Just then he signaled to turn onto the offramp, nowhere near Forks.   
“Where are we going?” I asked, suddenly feeling panicked that he was deviating from the plan that we had discussed for weeks.   
“Just a pit stop,” Charlie smiled slightly and turned onto a long driveway a few miles from the highway. The anxiety only subsided when, after examining the house we were approaching, I remembered it to belong to one of Charlie’s good friends, Billy Black. I remembered visiting here when I was younger, only a handful of times. They usually came to our place. The familiarity of it calmed me, but then fear slowly crept back. I hadn’t seen Billy in almost a decade. I had not prepared to see him. I tried to be quiet as I took deep and calming breaths, trying to focus on the house as I did. It was very long and made of gravel. The distinct sound of tires of gravel comforted me. There were large overgrown trees on both sides and everything was covered in moss. They had a tall chain-link fence surrounding most of their property, and you had to open a gate to get anywhere near the house. The house itself was rather small, a one-story ranch-style. Charlie pulled out his phone and sent a text, presumably to Billy Black, letting him know we were here once we arrived at the gate. A few seconds later Billy’s son, Jacob Black, came jogging towards us to let us in. Charlie drove through the gate and unrolled his window.   
“Hey, Jake, still hanging around this old place,” Charlie said casually. Billy had 3 kids, all older than me, but Jacob was closest in age, and we were fairly close as two toddlers could be back in the day.   
“Yeah, ever since mom died and the girls left for college he’s really needed me,” Jacob smiled, no selfishness to it. “Meet you at the house, I’m going to grab the mail,” he said and then jogged away towards the road.   
“Billy had a hunting accident a good 5 years back, it put him in a wheelchair, and Jacob is the only one that cares enough to stick around and help out his old man,” Charlie explained to me once he rolled up his window and started towards the house.   
“Yeah, I think I remember some of that,” I said, feeling bad for Jacob. He was only a couple years older than me, but decades more responsible. He had always been kind, especially when the other kids our age had bullied me.   
Billy was in his chair next to an old rusty red truck. I didn’t know much about cars, but I knew this thing probably didn’t run all that well. Charlie parked behind the truck and stepped out. I followed his actions, anxiously, I couldn’t guess why we were here.   
“Hey, Billy, you remember Bella,” Charlie smiled at him and then turned to me with a vague hand gesture.   
“Of course, how could I forget the only Swan child,” Billy laughed and rolled his chair towards me, “you seem nervous, did your old man tell you what he was up too?” I shook my head at him. Charlie walked up to the old truck and put a hand on it.   
“What do you think of this beast?” He asked and smacked his hand on the hood of the truck twice, “Your mom told me you had been saving up some money for a car, but if you like her, Jacob said he would be willing to fix her up, no charge to you.” I was stunned, I did not expect this. Charlie was already giving up his home for me, and now his friends were giving me a car?   
“That’s not the deal I was aware of,” Jacob said from behind us, holding a pile of mail in his large hands. “One junker for a weekend with your boat,” Jacob beamed and tossed the mail into Billy’s lap.  
“Only if Bella is into the idea,” Charlie nodded approvingly at Jacob. I was almost too shocked to say anything. How had I not seen this coming? The truck was definitely old, but it had character, it had charm. And it certainly beats having to be dropped off at high school senior year by my dad. As if the new girl starting mid-semester wouldn’t get enough attention.   
“I love it, Dad,” I finally choked out. “Thank you so much.” Charlie smiled at me and looked over to Jacob.   
“Well, go ahead, get started on her,” Charlie smacked the hood of the truck again once, and then put his hands in his pocket. Jacob ran around to the driver’s side door and climbed in, he put the gear into neutral and hopped out again, before starting to push the truck into the garage. Suddenly it occurred to me that it wasn’t in working condition, would I be forced to be dropped off my first day at a new school by my dad?   
“When do you think it will be up and running,” I asked nervously.   
“Don’t worry,” Jacob looked behind his shoulder and winked at me, “I’ll have it dropped off Sunday night before school.”  
“I don’t want to ruin any weekend plans you may have had,” I said, suddenly feeling very selfish.   
“One full weekend with your dad’s boat more than makes up for any lame party this place has to offer.” I nodded at him and looked to the ground. Everyone was being way too nice to me, an almost stranger. I wondered if everyone in Forks was going to be this nice. Part of me hoped they wouldn’t, it's too hard to stay away from people when they are kind to you. Billy and Charlie chatted for a little bit, talking about their next fishing trip, and how Billy’s daughters were doing in college. I tried to tune them out, I was thinking about the other part of me that felt lonely. Would I make friends here? It certainly would make the summer more bearable. But if not, I could always get a summer job, especially with having a car, and that would certainly make the time pass. Certainly not. I don’t make friends. I’m the freak. I only became aware of what Billy and Charlie were saying when my name was brought up.   
“Well, I’m gonna get Bella home, let her get settled in before school on Monday,” Charlie said, lightly punching Bill’s arm to say goodbye.   
“We’ll see you Sunday,” Jacob called from inside the garage, he was already working away on the engine. I waved at both of them and followed Charlie back into his truck. Only 30 more minutes of car ride to go. 

“Do you want to stop at the grocery store on our way home,” Charlie asked when we were halfway to his house. A grocery store was one of the few things that Forks actually had. That and a bowling alley. “I’m not much of a cook so it's kind of slim-pickins.” That was one thing that I didn’t inherit from either of my parents- the ability to cook. I nodded at him, thinking of meals that I could make that wouldn’t be overly complicated in the small kitchen. I no longer felt anxious, letting Charlie’s calming mood persuade me. Once we got to the store, I picked up a week’s worth of simple meals, and after Charlie added a 6-pack of beer and paid, I helped him load up the backseat of his truck.   
We pulled into Charlie’s driveway 15 minutes later. After loading everything into the house and putting the groceries away, Charlie carried my bags up to my room. The walls were still the same shade of light blue that they had been since it was my nursery. Charlie had swapped my crib years ago, back when I spent summers with him. He had removed my old dollhouse and had put a computer desk for one of the items I had brought with me. My laptop is the only thing I really spent any kind of money on. Charlie set down my bags on my bed and awkwardly cleared his throat, “I’ll just let you get settled.” He left me alone to unpack. I was grateful that he didn’t hover, I felt a little more emotional than I’d like to right then. I was overwhelmed again. This was happening. It already happened. I had known it was coming for weeks, but suddenly it all hit me. And I missed my mom. I closed my door quietly and slumped against it, tucking my knees into my chest, and I let out a silent sob. I didn’t want Charlie to see me like this. It had nothing to do with him, I just missed my mom, and the familiar hallways at school where no one would talk to me, and the sun, and my room back home. I could hear the rain drip against the roof, almost mocking my tears. I needed to pull myself together, I could let myself fall apart again tonight when Charlie was deep asleep.   
I unpacked my bags very slowly, taking deep breaths, trying to ease my anxiety by looking at all my things. They were mine, and they were familiar. Some clothes, my laptop, a few books, my makeup bag, and an envelope full of pictures from my life in Phoenix. I would need to buy more clothes soon, I probably only had a couple of weeks worth. The thought of buying new things scared me. But I needed to get used to change. It’s strange I hadn’t with a mother like mine, but here I was, missing my old room back in my mom’s house. Once everything was put away, I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. It seemed as if my mom missed me too. 5 texts and 2 missed calls. Not wanting Charlie or Renee to hear the sadness in my voice, I texted her back that I was safe and just got back to Charlie’s. My phone was dying, so I found my charger and plugged it into the wall next to my bed. I looked into the full-length mirror attached to the back of my door and wiped away the small amount of mascara that had pooled under my eyes. I wasn’t wearing a ton of makeup, figuring a day in planes and cars all day wouldn’t hold up well anyways. My nose was a little red, but nothing Charlie would notice, at least I hoped he wouldn’t. It was already past dinner, and I needed to get started on it so I could get to bed faster. It had been a long day.   
Charlie had ordered pizza instead, insisting that I just relax. We ate in relative silence, just the loud rain against the roof making its way into our conversation, reminding me that I just wanted to get to bed as soon as possible. When we were done eating, Charlie helped me with the dishes, and I made my way upstairs into the only bathroom of the house. I think I deserved a long hot shower after today. I picked off my clothes, filled with airplane germs, and threw them into the laundry basket. After playing around with the taps of the shower for a while, I realized the water doesn’t get any hotter than slightly warm. I climbed in and let myself cry again. I couldn’t even have a hot shower. This was going to be a worse 11 months than I had originally thought. 

The rest of the weekend went about the same. Luke-warm showers, quiet dinners with Charlie, and crying in my bedroom. The only change of pace came when a loud truck pulled into our driveway, carrying Jacob and Billy. Charlie and I put on our jackets and met them outside. I greeted them again, thanking Jacob a hundred times before jumping into the driver’s seat and turning on the engine. Jacob climbed into the passenger’s side. He said something to me, but I didn’t catch it.   
“Huh?” I asked, leaning in closer.   
“I said it’s kinda loud,” He shouted with a chuckle, I blushed and cut the engine.   
“It’s perfect,” I said with a big smile. We stared at each other for a second too long, and I looked away blushing again. I opened the door and jumped out of the truck, nearly falling onto my face. Charlie grabbed onto my arm, balancing me.  
“Careful,” Charlie cautioned, “I’m gonna drive these guys home, I shouldn’t be more than an hour. Would you like to join?” I appreciated the offer, but another long car ride with Charlie was the last thing I wanted to do to end my weekend.   
“No, you guys go stop and have dinner or something, I’ll be good here,” I nodded at Charlie, hoping to get some alone time.   
“Are you sure?” Charlie pressed, he was about to continue but I cut him off, shaking my head.   
“I’ll be fine. Thank you again, Jacob,” I said, just as the rain started up again. I waved at them and ran towards the house. I stood under the roof, watching them drive away, before finally going inside. Alone. I felt so relieving to be alone. I let out a long and deep sigh once the front door was closed. Charlie had opted to stay home all weekend, and though he wasn’t overbearing, I still felt like I had to put on an act for him. I was afraid to stay in my room too much- I didn’t want Charlie to think I was ungrateful. As the weekend passed and I had gotten used to the house, I felt more comfortable and didn't even think of my orange bottle. Even though I wasn’t anxious, I was still sad.   
I was in my room and ready for bed with the door closed before Charlie even got back. I heard him lock up and come up the stairs. He walked down the hallway and towards my bedroom before stopping for a second. I heard him mumble something under his breath before walking away and closing his bedroom door. I let out a sigh of relief. And then the anxiety took over. Tomorrow would be my first day at a new school.   
I didn’t sleep well at all, not that I had slept particularly well since I decided to move here. Charlie was already gone and at the fire station before my alarm went off. I got up quickly, wanting the day to be over already. I put on a little bit of makeup and popped a few curls in my hair. It’s just a normal school day, I kept telling myself, doing all the steps I would usually do to get ready. I kept my outfit simple, just leggings, and a sweater-dress with ankle booties. I took a deep breath, looking at myself in the full-length mirror. I looked normal, but I didn’t feel normal. Did I have to do this? Could I fake an illness? An injury? Surely Charlie would believe me if I called saying I fell down the stairs and sprained my ankle. I was certainly clumsy enough. No. I can’t do that. I was feeling brave, my dreams had been quiet, which was usually a good sign. With one more glance in the mirror, I took a deep breath and opened my bedroom door. It’s now or never.   
I got the truck started with relative ease and made my way to the school. It was across the street from the fire station so I had no problem finding it. The rain hadn’t started up yet, but I could tell it would soon. So I jumped out of my truck and made my way towards the front of the school. Forks is a small town, so their high school is only a third of what my school in Phoenix was. Charlie had given me a map of the school to show me where the office was, though I didn’t need it, it was right there when I walked through the front doors. I took a deep breath and opened the glass doors, approaching the front desk.   
“Hi, sweetie. What can I do for you?” The woman asked me, her tone not quite matching her words. It caught me off guard, making me stumble over my words.   
“Um, hi? I-I’m new today. My name is-“   
“Isabella,” she cut me off. I just nodded my head at her.   
“Uh, Bella,” I corrected, nervously. She looked down at her computer and printed something off. She went to retrieve it, and I decided to look around at my surroundings. The entire office was surrounded in windows into the hallway, students were slowly filing into the school and opening their lockers. No one seemed to be staring at me. That's a good sign. I turned my attention back to the office. A few chairs lined the walls, and there was a bulletin board with brightly colored flyers, detailing all the clubs and activities for the school.   
“Here,” the woman slammed down a couple of papers down on the counter, making me jump. “There are a few forms your dad forgot to fill out, so just bring them back at the end of the day.” With that, I was shooed out of the office, and I was on my own.   
I found my first class and was only a couple of seconds late. Everyone stared at me when I walked through the door. The teacher made me stand up and introduce myself to the class. I stumbled over my words nervously, not saying anything intelligible until the teacher just told me to take my seat. I tripped on the leg of someone's chair on my way to my desk. A few students chuckled at me. I was mortified. The rest of my morning didn’t go any smoother, most of my teachers made me tell the class ‘3 fun facts’ about myself. The only thing I could think of was that I’d rather keel over and die than tell the class 3 fun facts about myself. But it was finally lunch. A girl that I had 2 classes with invited me over to sit with her. She introduced me to all her friends. Mike, Angela, Lauren, Eric, and Tyler. It made me slightly uneasy to be in such a big group, but I couldn't be rude. I had forgotten the girl’s name until someone addressed her as ‘Jess’. Jessica Stanley. That was her name. She was in my AP English class, and we had Math together. Jessica was trying to give me the rundown on all the teachers in the school, but it was hard to keep up, I could barely remember the names of her friends that were sitting right in front of me. I just nodded politely, and Jessica moved on to different conversations. I absentmindedly filled out my paperwork for the office and slowly ate my food. Once I was finished with the forms, I tried to focus on Jessica again. She was talking about how her choir practice interfered with her time to work on filling out scholarships when I saw them. Three beautifully flawless people walked into the cafeteria. They were led by a short and petite girl, with wild dark hair that stuck out in every direction. She had a carefree grin on her face, and she swayed her body playfully, letting her skirt twirl around. Her pale skin was almost glowing; she was radiant. She danced her way across the room, the rest of them trailing behind. The other girl was slightly taller, but still petite. Her skin was flawless, a deep brown and so smooth. It almost looked airbrushed. Her face was perfectly symmetrical and calm. Her hair was styled into twists that ombre-ed from black to silver halfway down her back. She was very still, only moving her legs to carry her forward. They were night-and-day but both so perfect. Their eyes were both a brilliant golden color, matching identically. Behind them was the youngest, and he was so… different from anyone I had ever seen. Reddish-brown hair that was tousled so carelessly, but still so perfect. His eyes were golden, just like the others. His skin was smooth as stone. His expression was as hard as marble. He seemed frustrated by something, his look was so intense that I couldn't focus much on anything. What could he be thinking about? Where had he come from? I wanted to know about him.   
“It's not polite to stare,” Jessica teased me, noticing my sudden interest in the strangers that just entered and sat down on the other side of the cafeteria.  
“I’m not- I mean I just-” Jessica cut me off before I could make more of a fool of myself.   
“You're not the only one,” she teased me again.  
“It's okay, everyone stares at them. They are quite beautiful, huh?” Lauren said, almost dreamily.   
“Who are they?” I asked, feeling shy, the youngest one had focused his attention on me and was now staring me down.   
“The Cullens,” Jessica began, “Dr. and Mrs. Cullen are foster parents. They moved here from Alaska last year. Emmett is the oldest, he’s already graduated though,” she explained. “He’s dating one of the Hale sisters, Rosalie. She also graduated last year. She’s, like, gorgeous. And Jasmine is her adoptive sister,” she said with a nod towards the table, “well I guess they are all adopted at this point. She's with Alice, the tiny one.” Mike made a noise of disgust at that. I felt a slight moment of confusion at that, was he disgusted by their sexuality? Small town homophobia, I guessed. I almost said something, but I did not want to start an argument on my first day and be outcast so quickly. Anglea shot him daggers and Jessica also seemed taken aback by that, only for a second before she shook her head and continued, “The angsty one is Edward. I had to peer review one of his poems in English Lit last year, and it was pretty pretentious,” Jessica kind of half-heartedly laughed, “but I guess I would be too if I was the only single one in a house full of couples.”   
“They all live together?” I asked, peeking up at Edward again, he was still watching me. Jessica nodded at me.  
“Yeah, Dr. Cullen is like this foster dad -slash- matchmaker.” I nodded at that and snuck another look through my dark hair, he had looked away but still seemed agitated. “Don’t get your hopes up, though,” Jessica said, noticing my interest in him, “no one here is good enough for him.”   
“I wasn't planning on it,” I blushed slightly and turned my body away from Edward. The group continued to talk but I was too distracted to participate. Very subtly I turn my head, just to get another look. Alice had headphones in and was slowly filing her nails. Jasmine had her head resting on Alice’s shoulder and her eyes were closed, perhaps taking a nap. And Edward was looking down at nothing, but his hands were balled into fists. He was still tense. Something about him, even with his angry and statue-like expression, calmed me. He was beautiful. I shook my head and looked forward again, trying to focus on the conversation in front of me. Before finishing my lunch, the bell rang and Mike eagerly asked me what my next class was.   
“Uhhhh,” I said fumbling with my schedule, “Bio?” His eyes lit up.   
“Me too! I’ll show you the way.” Great. I dumped the rest of my food into the garage can nearest to the door as we exited into the hallway.   
“So, finally alone,” Mike said, a little too flirty for my liking.   
“Uh, well we are actually in a hallway full of people, hardly alone,” I said with an awkward laugh. He frowned at that.   
“So do you have a boyfriend back in Arizona?” Mike suddenly asked me. I shook my head looking down. “Well if you want to get some dinner sometime, I’m great company.” I doubted that.   
“Uh, my dad doesn’t let me date.” It was a lie, but one that usually would work for me back home. I wasn’t comfortable in the direction his conversation was going.   
“You’re 18. He can’t tell you what to do,” Mike suddenly stopped in the hallway and turned his whole body towards me. I suddenly felt panicked and hoped he wouldn't get any closer.   
“Hi-his house, hi-his rules,” I stuttered out, almost too loud. I tried to walk past him, but he stepped closer to me and put his arm in front against the wall, blocking me from escaping.   
“Come on, Baby, haven't you ever been a bad girl?” he whispered, looking me up and down. My heart dropped. But we were in a hallway full of people. What could he do? He bit his lip at me and took another step closer, I instinctively took a step back, he didn't like that. “Don’t be like that, Baby.” I didn't know what to say. I didn’t know what to do. The panic in my chest felt like it was going to erupt. Suddenly a cool arm wrapped around my waist. I looked over to the side and saw a tiny girl coming to my rescue.  
“Biology, you said?” Alice Cullen smiled at me and I nodded, relief washing over me instantly. “Goodbye, Michael,” she said coldly and pushed past him. She was pretty forceful for someone so small. I was so grateful for my tiny hero.   
“Thank you,” I whispered down to her when I was certain he couldn’t hear. She smiled at me.   
“Us girls gotta stick together,” she said with a nod. I smiled back at her.   
“I’m Bella.”  
“I know who you are, Bella,” she said with a hint of something in her voice I couldn’t detect. “I’m Alice.”   
“I know who you are, Alice,” I said back and she laughed. “How did you know I had biology?” Her smile dropped for a split second but came back just as quickly.   
“I overheard you in the cafeteria.” Before I could respond she stopped in front of a doorway. “Here we are, good luck!” She had a huge smile on her face when she turned and quickly walked away. I was dumbfounded, that was a strange interaction. I tried to shake it off as I walked into the classroom and introduced myself to the teacher. He asked me if I wanted to say something to the class before we got started, and I vigorously shook my head at him. He smiled at me and gestured to the last open seat in the classroom. Next to Edward Cullen. His eyes were locked on me, his jaw was clenched tightly and his eyes were almost black. Hadn’t they been golden just 10 minutes ago? I quickly walked over to my seat, afraid Mike would be walking through the door. As I sat down, Edward leaned away and covered his mouth with his hand. His look was intense. I slumped forward and let my long hair be a barrier between us. Mike walked through the door, and I turned my head, avoiding eye contact. I peaked up at Edward, he was still staring me down. I quickly looked away and waited for Mike to take his seat. I looked forward as the class began settling down. Mr. Banner started writing on the board, and I pulled out a brand new notebook. A few minutes passed, and I could still feel Edward glaring at me. My insecurities flooded through my mind, wondering what I could have done to make this boy stare at me so intensely. Still, I couldn't help but feel... safe? The thoughts that filled my mind were usually accompanied by feelings that caused me to reach for my medication. But there was something about Edward that I couldn't detect, something almost familiar. Like when my mother would call me a good guesser, the sense of that deja vu was there, but I had never seen this boy before. I wouldn’t have forgotten a face like that. I felt overwhelmed, yet still. My mind was racing at what it could mean.   
There was a small knock on the door, and Mr. Banner went to open it. I could see Alice whispering something softly to him. He looked back towards our table, and Edward got up quickly without saying anything. He was gone the rest of the period, and I was able to focus a little on what was being taught. With him gone, the sense of deja vu was gone with him. I knew I hadn’t seen him before, and I had never even talked to him, so it couldn’t possibly have anything to do with me. Logic won this case and I wondered what was actually going on.  
Once the bell rang I jumped up, and ran into the hallway, not wanting Mike to catch me again. My last class of the day was Gym, but I had to drop off the papers I had filled out first, that way after I embarrassed myself I could just run out to my truck and leave. Gym was not for the clumsy. I entered the office, and I could hear Edward’s smooth voice arguing with the woman at the front desk.   
“What if I just dropped Biology?” He said, his voice low and angry. A sting of pain coursed through my body.   
“You wouldn’t have enough credits to graduate.” She explained to him, her tone a lot friendlier than his. He suddenly tensed up again and looked behind his shoulder at me.   
“I can see that it’s impossible. Thank you so much for your help,” he said coldly, turning around at pushing through the doors without another look at me. I don't know what I could have done to make him dislike me so much. I hadn't even been in Forks for three full days, and I already had someone hate me. The receptionist cleared her throat, reminding me of what I was doing.   
“What do you need?” Her tone was even more condescending than it was this morning. Well, at least I don’t have to worry about people being too kind to me.


	2. Impressions

The rest of the week went slightly better than the first day. I didn't have to stand up in front of the class, -thank Christ- and I knew where everything was now so I didn’t need to be chaperoned or have my nose in a map all day, which eased my anxiety. It was now Friday, and Edward had been MIA all week. I wanted to ask Jessica if he typically went on vacation without his siblings, but I didn’t want her to get the idea that I cared. Because I didn’t. And I’ll keep telling myself that one until I believe it. I would catch Alice and Jasmine staring at me, but I was probably just being paranoid. Everytime I caught their eyes, I would just look away and pretend I didn’t notice. He started acting strangely after sitting next to me, and then I overheard him trying to change classes. But it couldn’t be my fault. After having slept on it all week, and having no dreams about what any of it might mean, I decided it had nothing to do with me. Maybe he hated Mr. Banner. Or maybe he got accepted into college early. Or perhaps he fell off the face of the Earth for all I care, anyways it didn't matter. I would keep telling myself that one, too.   
I had better things to worry about. Like Mike. And avoiding him like the Plague. Ever since Alice came between us, he hasn’t sat with us at lunch, but he does try to talk to me in Biology, especially since Edward isn't there. The first day Edward was gone, Mike took it upon himself to argue with Mr. Banner that he should be my lab partner until I gave our teacher a pleading look. Mr. Banner put his foot down and told Mike to “get back in your own damn seat’. I smiled gratefully at him, and he shook his head knowingly at me. I’m sure all the teachers knew that all-star-quarterback was a lady harasser. I wasn’t Mike’s first victim, and I won't be his last either. I was still very grateful for Alice stepping between us, I’ve never been good with confrontation. I just shut down.   
Surprisingly, I was getting along very well with the other girls. Jessica and Angela were both very nice to me and helped me out getting to know the school. I sat with them at lunch every day that week, and they added me to a group chat where they discussed everything Forks High. I would go through it at night before bed, only responding when asked a direct question. These discussions spilled into the lunchroom. Today’s discussion was Homecoming. The dance was in a few weeks and nobody had asked them yet. Jessica was crushing on Mike, and although I gave her some warning, she assured me that she knew what he was like, so I didn’t push her. Angela liked this guy Ben, but I hadn’t met him yet.   
“What about you, Bella? Anyone caught your eye yet?” Jessica giggled. I blushed and looked down.   
“No,” I admitted, feeling embarrassed for some reason. “I'm not one for dances, anyways.” Jessica seemed dissatisfied with my answer but didn’t push it. Angela and Lauren were both on the homecoming committee, oversaught by Jessica. I wondered if that girl ever slept. They continued talking about dresses, decorations, and music. I just nodded along politely, not adding anything to the discussion. I was never interested in that kind of stuff, but I was happy my friends were excited. And I was happy I had friends. Or at least, we were getting there. The bell rang, and I stayed back- my new routine. I would wait in the lunchroom and slowly make my way to biology, getting there just before the final bell rang. That way Mike couldn't force me into a conversation. Angela and Jessica were used to this now and said their goodbyes to me in between their planning. I waved at them, watching them excitedly discuss day-of plans. I smiled, I’m glad I had them. I collected my food and books and went to the doors of the cafeteria. I threw my lunch into the garbage and pulled out my phone. No new notifications, but it still felt better than standing here staring at a wall. I was checking my email when I felt two pairs of eyes on me.  
“Hi, Bella,” I heard a ringing voice say, I looked up to see Alice and Jasmine. I felt strangely calm.  
“Hey, what’s up?”  
“I just want to apologize on my brother's behalf,” Alice started, “I know he was acting strange towards you, but he’s really a good guy.” I didn’t know what to say, so I just nodded. I looked at Jasmine, and she tilted her head towards me and lowered her eyes. They looked so piercing against the depth of her skin. I broke eye contact with her and turned back to Alice. “I hope we can all be friends.” She smiled warmly at me.   
“Of-of course,” I stuttered, nodding again. Her smile deepened as she took Jasmine’s hand in hers.   
“I’ll see you very soon, Bella,” she swayed back and forth on her feet, like she was anticipating something. I gave her a questioning look but she just laughed, and with that, she pranced into the hallway, Jasmine following behind- my sense of calmness gone with them. I began processing what she had said. Edward was acting strangely because of me. What the hell did I do? I’ve never spoken a word to this boy. I should've asked Alice where he had gone. And when he was coming back. I tried to think back to Biology on Monday. I hadn’t said a single word to him. Something must have happened in the cafeteria. Or maybe I didn't notice him earlier in the day and didn’t hold a door open for him. My heart started to race, the anxiety building in my chest. I replayed the entire day over in my mind. The only rude thing I could think of was asking Jessica about him. But there was no way he could have heard me all the way across the crowded lunchroom with dozens of voices talking over each other. But that wouldn’t cause the hatred in his eyes. His dark, brooding eyes. Staring me down, I stifled a shiver, thinking back to it. I heard the bell ring again as I stood there trying to make sense of everything. Great. Late for class. I hurried through the hallway and back to Biology. 

Charlie had taken off the first weekend I was here so we could spend time together, and for that, he had to work a lot of overnight shifts. Part of me liked being alone in the house. I could take long showers with loud music playing calming myself and making me feel like I was back in Phoenix. But it did get lonely when I laid down to sleep. Which was strange, it’s not like Charlie and I slept in the same room, but just knowing he was there made me feel safer. I knew this was a part of the deal, though. Charlie had been working overnight shifts since I was born. It was a small reason why Renee whisked me away to Arizona as a toddler. But I would just put in my headphones and scroll through my phone until I fell asleep; it kept me distracted enough.   
Today was no different. I got home from school to an empty house. I threw my bookbag onto the sofa and pulled out some homework. Just some notebooks and worksheets. It should take me about an hour to do everything, but my mind was not able to focus. I stared at it for a couple of minutes before deciding that it was Friday and I had all weekend to work on it. I let out a dramatic sigh into the still house. Everything about this new place seems so strange. I had known this house, in this town, since I was born. My father was well-liked by most families in the area, but now living here, it feels like everything has shifted. The Cullens, for one, were new. I don't know why I couldn't just ignore them like everyone seemed to. Yes, they are beautiful. Memorizing. At least the three I met were, but I felt as if there was something more to them. I packed all my homework back into my bookbag and let myself groan. For once it wasn’t raining so I decided to take a nap. The rain against the roof made it impossible to relax at night, and I felt like I hadn’t slept in months. I threw my bag on the floor and curled up on the sofa. I thought back to the brief conversation I had with Alice earlier and what her words implied. I just couldn't wrap my head around the thought of Edwards leaving because of me. His intense stare was burned into my memory, and his dark eyes were all I saw as I drifted off to sleep.

I walked into the bright and empty cafeteria of Fork High School. I looked around the room and saw only one person, sitting alone, his back to me. I knew exactly who it was, his messy hair and perfectly sculpted muscles of his back showing through his tightly clinging shirt could only belong to him. My breath was shaky as it escaped my lips, though it was quiet, he still heard me. His head turned around, and he met my gaze. He stared directly at me with golden eyes, and he signaled me over to sit with him with a slight hand gesture. I warily walked through the room, my heart was racing, and my steps were more clumsy than usual.   
“Hello, Bella,” he said my name with a crooked smile. My heart fluttered at the way he said my name. I just stood in front of him, too anxious to sit down. He patted the seat next to him, encouraging me. His eyes seemed to be darker now, watching me carefully. I pulled the seat away from him slightly and sat down. “Are you afraid, Bella?” His tone chilled me, warning me to stay away. My knuckles turned white as I gripped the seat. My heart was pounding in my chest, screaming at me to run. But I couldn’t move, I was paralyzed. He slowly moved his hand towards mine, gently removing my grip from the bottom of the chair. My breath was uneasy again, his skin felt so cold against my own. He was careful as he brought my hand up to his lips, closed his eyes, and softly kissed me. Another shaky breath escaped. He opened his eyes again, they were black, and then he smiled at me, revealing a set of sharp teeth. 

I woke up with a gasp, sitting up and clutching my chest. My eyes quickly scanned the room. It was dark, and I was alone. I was still on the couch at Charlie’s, drenched in sweat. I laid back for a minute, after I knew I was safe, and let my heartbeat slow. That was the first time I dreamt of Edward Cullen, what did it mean? Was it just a nightmare or was it a special dream? One of the dreams that I wished I couldn’t get. “A good guesser” as my mom would say. I laughed out loud at that. If it was a good guess, what was I guessing? That Edward was some kind of demon? He was just a boy for fucks sake. A very good looking boy, but still.  
The thought of him still lingered in the air, and I tried to shake it off. I reached into my back pocket, still laying down and pulled my phone out. It was a little past 7 PM. Damn autumn hours always making it dark way too early. I sat up slowly, and felt for the lamp on the end table next to the couch and turned it on. I still felt sticky from the sweat induced nightmare, so I decided to shower. I slowly climbed up the stairs, listening to the old house creak under my weight. I opened the bathroom door and flipped on the light, feeling uneasy in a house alone after dark. I looked at myself in the mirror. My makeup was mostly off from the long school day plus the nap. Mascara was smeared all over my eyes, and my hair was wet and matted. I looked exactly how I felt- a mess. I started the water and took off my damp clothes, tossing them into the hamper. For once I was happy that the water didn't get too hot. I let the warm water rinse over my naked body, calming me. I didn’t want to play music so I just listened to the light sound of the shower running. Similar to rain, but more soothing and consistent. I let my mind wander, and I found myself thinking about my dream again. Edward’s golden eyes finding mine in the lunchroom, the way his body looked under his tight shirt made me feel hot. I slowly moved my fingers down my body and between my legs. My heart raced like it had in the dream, but this time for more exciting reasons. His eyes, slightly darker as he reached for my hand, made me moan. Our skin touching for the first time made my stomach flutter, even though it was just a dream. My fingers moved faster. I could still feel his lips lightly brushing against my hand. I moaned again. I wondered what his lips would feel like on mine. I had to place my other hand on the wall of the shower to steady myself. The warm water felt hotter as my fingers kept moving, thinking of him. I kept thinking of the dream, how real his touch felt. I let out a high-pitched and loud final moan as I pictured his black eyes staring back at me. I gasped for air, placing both hands on the shower wall this time.

I just had a bowl of cereal for dinner, I just wanted to get to bed. It was already past ten, and Charlie was going to be home in the morning from another 24-hour shift. He had only eight hours off before another 12-hours at the station. All because he had to trade shifts to accommodate me. I felt guilty for that and wanted to be up when he got home to make him breakfast before he went to bed. I ate quickly and did my dishes, playing music in the background to keep my mind occupied. I kept thinking back to my shower, embarrassed. Every time that would happen, I would just turn the volume up on my phone, drowning out my thoughts. Eventually, my phone was on max volume, and I had to start loudly singing the lyrics. It worked for a while, but when I actually had to sleep, I couldn’t help my mind from thinking of him. I was hardly even tired, thanks to the long nap. Regardless, I laid in bed, slowly hitting my head with a pillow.   
“Just think about something else,” I whined out loud. “Anything else, please.” Nothing. Since I wasn’t going to sleep anytime soon, I decided to check my phone. I rolled over and grabbed my phone from my side table. I had a text from my mom. 

Hey, Sweetie. I hope your first week went well, you’ll have to tell me all about it. Love you. 

I groaned, what would I tell her? Some guy harassed me and another disappeared because of me. I typed up a quick reply, telling her about Jessica and Angela and my classes. No need to worry her with the other details. I put my phone on my chest and stared up at the ceiling. Why did he consume so many of my thoughts? And why was he so familiar? I had never even introduced myself to him. He didn’t even know my name. I knew nothing about him. I had tried everything to distract myself, so maybe I should just let myself think it through, then maybe I could move on. Alice was nice to me. And it seemed that she even wanted to be friends with me. Maybe she was only that way because Edward was so cold. Perhaps she really did just want to be friends with me and wanted a conversation starter. Or maybe she felt guilty about the way Mike had bombarded me. I hadn’t heard anything negative about any of them. Well, mostly. Jessica had said he was angsty. Maybe it really had nothing to do with me, and he was just misplacing his anger. Perhaps he was just an emotional teenager. That was something I could relate to. That had to be it. I felt slightly better about my conclusion when my phone buzzed. 

I’m glad you’re making friends. Moving to a new place is never easy, but you’ve got this. Love you.

I smiled at her text. I was glad I could still talk to her. She was my best friend, I could always count on her to make me feel better. Charlie was good company, but I didn’t know how to talk to him. I would love to go visit her for Christmas break in a few months, I drifted to sleep with that thought making me smile. 

My alarm went off early the next morning, and I was determined to have a good and Edward-free-thought day. I jumped out of bed, wrapping a robe around my small frame and made my way into the bathroom to brush my teeth and detangle my hair. I decided on pancakes for breakfast, making a mental checklist of all the ingredients while I pulled my hair up and out of my face. I walked down the wooden steps, shivering at the cold and quiet air around me. I felt so different here. I would need different comforts in Washington than I had needed in warm Phoenix. I made another mental note to look for slippers and new pajamas if I ever made it back out to Port Angeles. I gathered all the ingredients I would need and piled them on the tiny counter space. I made a small batch, not too hungry myself, and flipped the last pancake onto the plate when I heard Charlie’s truck pull in. I was setting the table when he unlocked the front door and walked in.   
“Bella?” He asked.   
“Yes, in here,” I called back, filling two glasses of milk. His heavy boots came slowly down the hall towards the kitchen; I could tell he was tired. I placed the full glasses in our respective seats at the kitchen table and sat down.   
“Smells good, Bells,” he mumbled, kissing the top of my head as he walked past. He sat down roughly, taking a second to close his eyes before removing his work boots.   
“Tired?” I asked, feeling guilty once again that he was working too many hours for me. He grunted a response, tossing his shoes against the wall and scooting his chair into the round table. I just nodded at him, passing the syrup his way. We chewed in silence, freeing my mind to think of other things. I still had homework to do today, but that would only take up a small portion of my day, and with Charlie going to be gone tonight, I would be pretty bored. Maybe I would check the group chat to see what Angela and Jess were up to today. I had a feeling there was a message on my phone inviting me out shopping. As much as I was afraid to be close to people, the loneliness got to me. I was only going to be here for a year and that wasn’t enough time to get attached to people and being outcast could only happen if I revealed too much. I could pretend to fit in, it shouldn’t be too hard I decided.   
“Hey, dad?” I asked, just to be polite, I was 18 and free to do what I pleased, “Would it be okay if I went shopping with some girls from school today?” He looked up from his plate and gave me a small smile.   
“Making friends already?” He seemed hopeful. I gave him a sheepish nod and looked down. “What girls?” I was sure he would know them, in a town this small, everyone knew everyone. I told him and he smiled again.   
“Nice families, can't say the same for everyone in this town,” he muttered to himself, taking a bite of his pancakes. I was stunned. Usually, Charlie didn’t say negative things about people. Who could be mean? My mind immediately thought of those black eyes staring down at me in Biology.   
“Cullen,” I whispered breathlessly before I could stop myself. He stopped, midbite, and looked at me shocked.   
“No, not at all, the Cullens are good people,” he defended and then his eyebrows pushed together in concern, “are they being mean to you?” It took me a second to process that and then shook my head, looking down again, embarrassed I had let that slip. He nodded at my response and finished his bite.   
“Well behaved, the father, Carlisle, and Billy go back a while,” he said with a mouth full of food, “good friends.” I gave him a confused look. “Billy Black,” he clarified, “apparently Dr. Cullen does house calls down on the reservation.” He took another bite and chewed it quickly and swallowed before he continued, “Jake had a bad case of pneumonia a few years back and Dr. Cullen treated him.”  
“I thought they just moved here last year?” I was confused, had Jessica made a mistake, or had I misheard her?  
“Yeah, he came all the way from Alaska to treat Jake. Their families have been friends a while. Billy introduced him to the head of surgery at the local hospital and they offered him a job. They moved here a little while later.” His explanation brought up more questions- none that he could answer. Charlie took his last bite and washed it down with the last of his milk. I had finished before him and was just waiting at the table for him. I stood up and collected our dishes, taking them to the sink. Charlie followed me, always insisting to help clean up.   
“So who did you mean?” I asked, realizing I didn’t know where his hostile comment came from.   
“Hmm?” he asked, looking down and rinsing sticky syrup from the plate in his hand.   
“The not-nice family,” I clarified, drying the already clean dishes with a towel and putting them away.   
“Oh,” he let out a deep sigh, “the Newton kid is quite the arson.” A shiver ran up my spine at his name. Woman harasser and arson- quite the rap sheet. “Him and his friends set a fire in an old barn outside of town,” he sighed again, rinsing off the last plate. “His folks donate a lot to the mayor’s campaign, so the police look the other way.” There was nothing to say to that, I didn’t know much about the politics of Forks. I took the last plate from Charlie, dried it, and put it away. He took the towel from me and dried his hands on it. He smiled at me and gave me another kiss on the top of my head. “I’m really glad you’re here.” I nodded at him with a shy smile. Charlie wasn’t usually one for showing affection so it made me feel a slight bit uncomfortable, but I appreciated it. “Have fun today with your girlfriends, I’ll see you tomorrow,” he patted me on the top of the head and went towards the stairs, headed to bed. I smiled to myself and waited to hear Charlie’s door close. Once he was in his room, I went up the stairs into my room. My phone was still on the charger where I left it. I unlocked it and checked my messages, sure enough, there was a text from Jessica asking if I wanted to go to Port Angeles with them.   
I texted her back letting her know I was in, and we made a plan. I took the morning and worked on my homework. I could hear Charlie’s snoring calm and consistent. I was able to focus with him in the house and got all of my work done before hopping in the shower to get ready to meet the girls. Jessica was going to pick us both up in her car around 11 so we would get it to Port Angeles right at lunchtime. We were going to get lunch at a local burger chain before shopping. I found myself very excited to spend time with them. They are both very kind and funny. Jessica and Anglea have been friends since they were in diapers and had endless inside jokes. Even with that being the case, they still tried their hardest to make me feel included. They invited a couple of other girls to join us, but Lauren had a date with Tyler and the other girl, Becca, wasn’t feeling well. It was 10 by the time I got out of the shower so I quickly dried my hair and pulled it back up before putting on a tiny bit of makeup. I grabbed the small bag from my closet and retrieved my wallet from my bookbag. I went downstairs and packed Charlie lunch for work. Just a simple sandwich and chips, nothing special. But I did write him a note telling him I wouldn’t be out too late and that I would see him in the morning. Jessica texted me that she was here, I grabbed my keys off the counter and took my coat from the rack beside the door as I left. It wasn’t raining, yet, but it was cool enough to be needed. I locked the door as I pulled it closed behind me and carefully made it down the driveway towards Jessica’s car, being careful not to fall on my ass in front of them.  
“Hey bitch,” she laughed when I opened the car door. I smiled at her and climbed into the backseat. Angela was already in the car, sitting shotgun, singing along to the radio. “You ready for some shopping,” she said once I was buckled in, and I nodded excitedly at her. Angela was holding Jess’ phone and announced that Mike had texted her back.   
“He wants to know what you're doing tonight,” she announced a hint of seduction in her voice.   
“Scandalous!” Jessica yelled with a high laugh and a fake accent. I smiled at them again, they were fun to be around, so much different from myself. Jess put the car in reverse, and looked behind her, backing out of my driveway.   
“Have you guys hung out since you slept together?” Angela asked, pushing a strand of her colored green hair out of her eyes. I suddenly felt insecure and intrusive hearing their conversation about such intimate things.   
“Nah,” she laughed again and then added, “gotta keep ‘em wanting more.” Angela nodded at that understandingly. “Speaking of,” Jess said, turning onto the main road of Forks. “Are you disappointed Becca-” Angela cut her off with a loud groan, and Jessica snickered. I remembered Angela mentioning the small crush in passing once a few days ago.   
“We are focusing on Ben,” she said, clapping her hands after each word. Jessica thrilled another laugh.  
“Right, right.” I could almost hear her rolling her eyes. Angela ignored that and turned to face me.   
“Jessica and Mike are kinda fuck buddies,” she said, changing the subject.   
“So I’ve gathered,” I nodded, a little upset. I thought back to Charlie explaining his stunt this morning. I did not like Mike. Jessica was too good for him, but I guess as long as she was happy.   
“You don’t like him, do you? I can back off if you’re into him, I just have a small crush,” Jessica said, noticing my tone.   
“No,” I said, my throat felt dry just thinking about me with him, “definitely not.” Jessica pressed again, and I assured her I was not interested. She seemed to accept my answer and changed subjects again.   
The car ride didn’t seem as long as it did when I was with Charlie. They were blasting music, laughing, and just enjoying each other‘s company. Being around them together made me feel so girly and normal. They were non-judgemental and just wanted to be with each other. The more time I spent with them the more I realized that I could really get attached and, perhaps, I could trust them. We arrived in Port Angeles a little earlier than expected, Jessica always driving 10 mph over the speed limit. We pulled into the restaurant we would eat at, and Angela turned around to look at me.   
“So, what are you looking to buy today,” she asked me with a smile. They were scouting for some homecoming dresses but nothing was set in stone. Homecoming was still a few weeks away and they were planning on coming back before then.   
“I need slippers and pajamas,” I said, thinking back to the mental checklist that I made this morning. “It’s a lot colder here than it was in Arizona,” I said with a light laugh, and Angela nodded at me.   
“I think there’s a lingerie store near here,” she said and I blushed furiously.   
“I was thinking of something warmer.” She laughed at my expression.   
“They have nightwear too, but a girl can never have too much lingerie,” she said with a wink and turned back to the front, gathering her purse and exiting the car. I followed suit and so did Jessica. It was noon on Saturday in the city, so I was pretty busy inside. We waited in line for a good while before ordering and taking a seat.   
“Okay, so we will go to the lingerie store first for Bella,” Jessica said and she shrugged off her coat. I blushed again at her words, she said them so loud, and we were in public. “And then there’s a boutique close by that I want to look at their plus size dress options,” she continued, “usually they have better options in my size.” Angela nodded in agreement.   
“I know they never have smaller sizes anywhere either,” Anglea shook her head in disapproval. “You probably have an easy time shopping anywhere,” she turned to look at me. I shrugged. It was true I was not too small nor too big, and I never had much trouble finding clothes at any store I went to. Not that I did much shopping, anyways. Our order number got called out, and Angela went to retrieve it. We ate and talked more about our plan, and they invited me to spend the night. They were planning on watching horror movies and staying up all night. I declined politely, not wanting to worry Charlie. He had all day off Sunday, and I wanted to spend time with him. Besides, I didn’t know if I was comfortable with them like that yet. After we were finished eating, we decided to just walk rather than face traffic on a Saturday. The shop we were going to was only a couple blocks away regardless. It was the end of September and surprisingly cold, especially with the wind and lack of sun. Jessica didn’t seem to mind the cold she just skipped along with her bubbly self. Angela seemed more bothered, her tiny frame was hidden underneath her big jacket, she had her arms crossed around her to keep in the warmth; I didn’t find it that chilly out. I just followed behind them carefully, not wanting to get lost or left behind. I didn’t know the city as well as they did, they've been coming up here since they were little and knew the ins and outs.  
“So, what kind of lingerie do you like? I prefer lace and soft, but Jess likes more extravagant numbers,” Angela asked me. Jess was a few paces ahead of us, gaining more distance with each step. Angela and I were walking side-by-side on the sidewalk, easily matching each other's steps.   
“Um, I don’t really wear lingerie,” I admitted, looking away and avoiding her eye contact. I don’t know why the subject made me blush so red with embarrassment.   
“So, you’re just a show off your bra and panties type? I respect that, men don’t appreciate the effort, anyways. I only wear mine for girlfriends,” she laughed.   
“No, I just don’t have a use for it,” I stated. I don’t know why I was being so honest with her, I could’ve left it at that and she wouldn't know how inexperienced I was.   
“Oh,” she said knowingly, “do you not have an interest in that or just hasn’t happened?” I blushed again.   
“It just hasn’t happened,” I whispered. She nodded her head at me, no judgment in her expression.   
“Well, if you want someone to hook you up, lots of boys like you. You were all anyone talked about on the first day. Hell, you were all anyone talked about all this week,” she said and lightly nudged me with her arm. I shook my head. “If you change your mind, Jess lives for that shit,” she giggled and looked ahead. Jessica was holding open the door to the store, waiting for us to catch up.   
I found a couple of pairs of nice sweatpants, a bit more expensive than I would usually go for, but since Charlie had gotten me the truck I had a little more spending money. They didn’t have any slippers, but I was able to pick up a few pairs of thick fuzzy socks. That would do just as well. Jess was trying to talk me into getting this white lace number while I was examining the small selection of sweatshirts they had.   
“It's innocent and sexy, just like you,” she smiled brightly at me. I was about to decline but she interrupted me, “You never know when you’ll need it.” I took it from her and examined it. It was cute. I thought about needing it, and my mind drew a blank. Nobody wanted me in that way. I was debating it in my head when a family voice rang in a high pitched soprano.   
“I think you should get this one,” she said, handing me a skimpy royal blue piece. I looked up and met her eyes, blushing deeper than I had all day. She nudged it towards me, and I took it from her.   
“Oh, hey, Alice,” Jessica said with a smile. She politely said hello back and that's when I noticed she wasn’t alone. The girl with Alice was a lot taller and so curvy. Her hair was golden blonde, and the exact same color as her eyes. She had a beauty mark above her perfectly painted red lips. Classic Hollywood beauty. She held her shoulders straight and flicked a piece of golden hair to the side. Her skin was just as pale as Alice’s, but she was absolutely glowing. She was almost sparkling in the small stream of sunlight that spilled through the wall of windows at the front of the store. She noticed my staring and took a step towards Alice, out of the natural light. Alice looked back at the girl, giving her an apologetic look. The girl scowled at her.   
“Bella, this is Rosalie,” she said. Rosalie looked me up and down before turning around and walking away. I suddenly felt very insecure, being harshly judged by someone with goddess-like beauty. Alice rolled her eyes and shook her head, “I’m sorry for her.” Did everyone in that family hate me? Jessica sensed my discomfort and jumped in the conversation, discussing both the pieces in my hands. They agreed that I should get both before I could object. I was too dazed by Rosalie to argue with them. I carried my things up to the register before they could tack anything else on. But Jessica and Alice were now discussing homecoming plans at this point. They followed me to the register, both of them having big purchases of their own. Alice and Jessica got along very well and are surprised that they weren’t closer friends. Angela didn’t find anything she liked so she just helped carry Jess’s things to the register. I didn’t see Rosalie anywhere in the store and figured she must have walked off to the next shop on her and Alice’s to-do list. We all walked out of the shop together. Jessica mentioned that we were heading to the boutique next door and asked Alice to tag along. She gladly accepted.   
The rest of the afternoon went by with little focus on me. Jessica and Alice kept each other distracted, I’m surprised they didn’t break out into a cliche montage of trying on clothes. Angela was equally as enthused, joining in on their conversation about fashion. Rosalie never showed back up, but no one seemed worried about her, so I decided I shouldn’t be either. I was stuck in my own head when their topic caught my interest.   
“Where has Edward been,” Angela asked and my head immediately snapped up at them. Alice was the only one that noticed and she let out a song-like laugh.  
“He’s visiting some family friends in Alaska,” she answered, looking at me, and then added, “he’ll be home Monday.”


End file.
